


【司千】My Boyfriend

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: 写到头秃。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 35





	【司千】My Boyfriend

+++

熟悉的重量落到大腿上的时候，司才体会到大脑一片空白的感觉。挤占视野的是大片大片的肉色，一个只穿着内衣的石神千空，他曾经的幼驯染现在的女朋友只穿着内衣岔开双腿坐在他的膝盖上，不知是紧身的设计还是号码真的偏小，黑色蕾丝的肩带和基本上就是几根丝带的内裤将她肩膀和腰部的肉都勒得陷下去一点，尤其是那过于暴露的下体，司几乎能从那丰满的大腿内侧窥到那系得过紧的布料遮不住的，泛着一点濡湿水光的，嫩红的蚌肉。

他从小六时候一直最喜欢，最爱的女孩子正坐在他腿上，丰满的屁股挨着他的胯骨，一半都没遮住的圆润的胸部在他眼前奶冻一样地晃，今年刚满十八岁的，刚刚赢得了综合格斗大赛世界冠军，被冠上灵长类最强之名的狮子王司几乎是在瞬间就硬了，硬的发疼，连宽松款式的运动裤也遮不住那隆起的恐怖轮廓。

感受到司瞬间炙热起来的视线和戳在股间滚烫坚挺的质量，颇有点骄傲地扯开嘴角，千空笑着露出女孩子里少见的尖锐犬齿，肆无忌惮地挑衅道：“满意吗？灵长类最强様。这个千空老师承诺给你的惊喜。”

锻炼得结实有力的大手顺着细腻滚烫的腰一路抚摸到圆润的肩头，最终捧住千空微微发烫的脸的司的眸色比任何时候都深，如同一个掠食者预备对近在咫尺的猎物发动最后一击，他的声音褪去了一些平日里的稳重温和，混入了情欲带来的低沉沙哑，“嗯，实在是非常满意。”

会发生这一幕的因由得从大概一个月前讲起，为了登上综合格斗的赛场而不得不远赴海外一个月的司在对千空表达自己大概要缺席她整个寒假的歉意的时候，忽然就被千空扯住了脸颊旁的一缕头发，猝不及防获得了一个女朋友踮起脚尖压在嘴唇上的轻吻。那时候的千空捧着他的脸，看着还没反应过来的他认真地承诺，会给世界冠军一个惊喜，一份礼物。

于是在坐上飞机的时候司就已经开始期待了，比赛真正开始的时候KO对手的速度更是打破了自己的记录（也创造了新的世界纪录），回程的时候一下出租就带着自己的行李直奔了千空的公寓，一路上脑子里列了不少想法，但很显然的，千空总能出乎他的意料。

“还愣着干吗，把衣服脱了，笨蛋。”只有我自己脱不公平吧？透亮的红眸传递出这样的信息。现在几乎是对千空言听计从的司任由那葱芯一样纤细而柔软的手指将自己外套除去，露出内里黑色贴身的棉质无袖背心。司清晰地听到千空的吸气声，忍不住轻笑一声，引来千空咬牙嗔怪的一下怒瞪。

这也实在无可厚非，灵长类最强的肌肉紧实的身体实在太漂亮了，如同希腊神像一样精雕细琢的隆起上遍布着因为低体脂而浮现的血管，就连偶尔附着的早期时候的伤痕都称得上是恰到好处的性感点缀。

不自觉地扭动了一下腰，千空肩膀打了个颤，下腹部疼痛之余一阵热流打湿了深色底裤，也许是气氛使然，已然兴奋起来的身体诚实而自觉的做起润滑，带着粘度的晶莹爱液溢出，随着臀部的蹭动和大腿根的颤抖一点点涂抹在白皙的大腿内侧，淫靡地闪着亮光。

毫无征兆地，司扶着她的腰向上颠动了一下，惊叫声抑制不住地从喉咙里冲出来，千空本能地合拢大腿夹住司精壮的腰胯，体重落下时带着加速度，濡湿肌肤相互拍打发出清脆声响，阴部被撞击、挤压的快感让千空抿着唇呻吟了一声，抬起屁股时在司股间衣物上留下的斑斑湿痕和牵拉起的道道银丝更让人脸红心跳。

混蛋！笨蛋！司这个大笨蛋！

毫无反抗之力地被戏弄了的少女红眸霎时间覆上一层泪膜，鼻头眼眶都红的可口，明明第一次承受情欲焚烧的青涩身体已经颤抖得如同风雨中的鹌鹑，却还是皱起五官，蹙着眉毛一看便知是逞强地恶狠狠瞪着他。

司简直抑制不住自己脸上的笑容，被那么看着的千空更恼火了，索性俯下身去扯住司的脸，咬牙切齿地问道：“你这家伙，到底想不想做？！”  
她这边肚子和甬道都疼的受不了了，眼前这个家伙却还能面带微笑地寻她开心，真是看着就叫人火冒三丈。

“当然要做，但是千空，先不要着急。”

回应千空威胁的是司一如既往温柔的目光和声音，指腹粗糙的手指顺着耻骨划入岔开股间，掀开已经被粘液浸得湿透的布片，在叫人移不开视线的柔软生嫩的阴唇外缘轻轻摩擦，不出意外地听到了千空破碎的，断断续续的，如同鸟儿鸣叫一般动听的呻吟，搭在他肩膀处的手指也骤然扣紧了，指腹只要向内摩擦搅动，就会发出很下流的水声，内部又软又热又湿，粘液的分泌仿佛无穷无尽，不过几十秒的功夫就沾湿了他整个指节，多余的量没有布料兜底，无阻碍地流淌，顺从重力的牵引，牵拉、滴落在他的裤子上，散发出甜蜜的香气。

“哈、嗯嗯——！唔！”似乎在拼命抑制着自己的声音，本就闪亮的红眸更加晶莹剔透，被羞耻心折磨的千空将脸别向一边，只留给司一个小巧的下巴颏，被大片大片血色染的粉红的纤细脖颈和被不自觉地牙齿噬咬蹂躏的充血红肿的下嘴唇。

几乎没有选择余地地，司凑过去衔住千空的嘴唇，手指同时插入那令人神思恍惚的肉洞，空虚已久的甬道立刻热情地缠了上来，如同榨取吸吮液体的容器一般，湿淋淋地舔舐着入侵内部的粗硬指节。

感到自己的阴茎又是一跳，司一面揪着千空的舌头在她的口腔中搜刮，一面将目不能及的深处撑开、填满，寻找着能叫怀中人最大程度体会到快乐的那个领域。手指每每动作都会引起千空腰部受惊般的弹跳，被堵住的口腔中呻吟声不断在胸腔中回荡，喘不过气一般的鼻音「嗯、嗯」地凌乱洒落，忽然在司的手指弯曲，向前触到某一点的时候，千空夸张地挣扎了一下，口中溢出一声掩盖不住的尖叫，大量爱液瞬间喷涌出来打湿了司的半个手掌，稍微有些诧异的，司睁大眼睛。

“好厉害，刚才千空莫非是去了吗？”手指从骤然收缩的内壁中拔出来，相当坏心眼的，司将那拉满的银丝展示给满脸通红地喘着气的千空看，被狠狠地咬了一口肩膀。

“吵死了！笨蛋！赶快进来！”目光落在司穿的完完整整的裤子上，千空捶了一下司的胸口，伸手想要将那拉链解开，却被司一把掐住了腰放倒在沙发上。

手指又一次插入阴道中动作起来，这一次比上一次进的更深，也更瞄准弱点，对G点的重点进攻让千空瞬间弓起了腰，上半身一滩水一样软下去，口中不断发出甜腻、短促而高亢的尖叫：“啊、啊、哈啊！嗯嗯啊！”

“再等等千空，现在还不行。”司耐心回复，一边用手将阴道撑得更开，细致地感受着肉壁那份包裹直接的柔韧和弹性。

“啊——哈啊、嗯——！已经够了、哈啊！所以说赶快、哈、进来！”被下腹疼痛和通道内的快感夹击得大脑一团浆糊的千空根本听不进司的劝告，白皙大腿向空中胡乱踢蹬。害怕千空会伤到自己，司不得不一面伸手稳住她一条腿一边稍微用体重压住她，口中不住地轻声劝慰：“好了好了，再稍微等一下千空······”

被男朋友的磨蹭撩得有点生气，千空咬着牙用另外一只自由的脚踹上肌肉结实的肩膀，不出所料地纹丝不动，一时气节的千空简直往那张漂亮的脸上踢的心都有了。

“哈啊、哈！所以、到底是怎么了啊！哈啊！”实在没法忍耐，千空拼死抓住司的手腕，胸口呼呼起伏，红眸瞪着他逼问一个解答，司哑了几秒，他当然可以无视扣在胳膊上的小猫爪继续蹂躏眼前开合的诱人蚌肉，但是无论是他还是千空都知道，他不会勉强千空做任何事。

难得有点不太干脆，司把眼睛移开一点，扶着千空大腿的那只手转而握住了少女的掌心，带着那细腻的五指伸向了自己股间。触摸到那块隆起硬物的千空愣了一下，随即动手将拉链拉了下来，指尖勾着内裤边缘向下拉，狰狞勃起着的紫红的肉柱就「啪」地一声弹了出来，前端的小孔挂着前液，那是根简直有她小臂那么粗的，凶猛地挺立着的阴茎。

千空眨眨眼睛，看看司的家伙，又看看自己的小腹。

一股令人尴尬的沉默蔓延开来，千空向后仰起头伸手盖住了自己半边脸。

“······那个，千空，应该没有那么可怕的，嗯！只要好好······”敏锐地察觉到危机的司还没说完就被千空抬起一只手打断了，抹了一把自己的脸，千空重新露出的红眼睛眯着，在司有些诧异地注视下撑住虚软的胳膊直起上半身滑下沙发跪坐在地毯上。

“千空，这到底······”

“总之，先出来一次。”千空的声音恨恨的，她的下腹还在痛，稍微动动就能感觉到股间的粘液蹭在自己小腿肚上，为了转移注意力，她吸了口气，向前挪了一点将司的阴茎捧在手里，紧接着便低头毫无征兆地含了下去。

“嗯！”湿热的口腔直接接触最敏感的龟头带来的刺激让司也不禁闷哼一声，下意识地扶住了千空的后脑勺。口中的性器一跳，更多的粘液跟着溢出来，努力用舌头刷着经络突起的柱身和敏感的冠沟的千空皱了皱眉头，稍微退出来了一点，柔软的手向下捋到根部，以不轻不重的力道揉捏、刺激着阴囊。

“······千空！”司微微喘着气，自上而下地凝视着这幅过分色情的画面，是在这之前特意了解过吗？摩擦得红润的小口不断嘬舔着头部，牙齿也小心地收着尽量不碰到阴茎，技巧上来说也许仅仅是刚刚及格的标准，但仅仅是千空正替自己口淫这件事本身就足够让司血脉贲张。

“······嗯！唔嗯！呼！”第一次实践还不熟练，憋的有些窒息的千空短暂地放松了下巴，红舌将落在嘴巴外的唾液混合着前液毫不犹豫地舔去，千空盯着眼前几乎要戳到她脸上去的性器翻了个白眼，司觉得自己听到了「别接着变大啊可恶」的嘟囔，虽然不合时宜，但还是忍不住轻笑出声。

小腿上立马就被打了一下，千空抬起湿漉漉的红眸子瞪了他一眼，扶住眼前依旧硬挺挺戳着的阴茎，再一次张开嘴巴伸出舌头，但这次并没有试图去整个含下这个大的离谱的怪物，而是从根部向上细细将柱身每一寸都涂上晶亮唾液。面容姣好肤色白皙的少女潮红着脸眯着眼睛像是品尝糖果一样认认真真给阴茎抹上润滑的场景实在过于冲击，司腰眼一跳，险些就这么射在千空脸上。

“别动啊。”万事俱备，千空合上有些酸痛的下颚，双手向后一扯内衣吊带胸罩就滑了下来，被纤细手指勾着扔到一边。像是寻回犬追着被主人扔出去的飞盘一样，司几乎是本能地跟着那只手的动作投去视线，被千空扳着脸有些好笑地扭回来，“在看哪里啊笨蛋！”

轻嗤一声，千空托起自己的双峰将司的性器夹了起来，在司几乎发直的目光注视下上下挪动腰杆摩擦起来，很快便听到头顶间歇响起的，深长而粗重的喘息声。严格来说千空的胸部并不算很大的那类，但与身体相较却也足够饱满。如同两个倒扣的碗盖在胸口，不需要内衣的塑形就已经拥有了优美的形状和坚挺的弧度，从上向下俯视的腰司几乎一只手就掐得过来，垫在脚后跟上的臀部的肉向四面八方柔软地挤压出去，总穿着宽松舒适的衣物的石神千空的身材实际非常有料，光是知道这一点就足够司得意上后半辈子。

“怎么样？司，感觉舒服吗？”阴茎如同紫红的蟒蛇，在摩擦得微微泛红的乳肉中进出着，千空不时低下头去将那怒涨的龟头含入口中，以略微粗糙舌苔打着圈刷过，灵活舌尖则对准不断溢出前液的小孔戳刺，给予最全面的刺激。

“嗯、真的，非常舒服。谢谢，千空。”司眯起的眼睛，鼻尖渗出的汗水和粗重的喘息是比什么都有说服力的正反馈，像是得到鼓励，千空更加直起腰，手部用力，加快了摩擦的速度和力度，从口中滴落下来的唾液也不断顺着乳沟被涂抹到阴茎上，唾液被搅拌得起了泡沫，司的喘息声也愈来愈深，最终司忽然扣住了千空的后脑，轻声说：“我大概快到了，千空。”

“啊？”千空抬起眼睛，似乎是嘟囔了一句「终于到了一次吗」接着便继续抬起头，“那就在这里吧，好吗？”

说完也几乎没有给司回答的余裕，千空自顾自继续腰部的动作，胸部的软肉挤在一起向下捋去，将蓄势待发的肉刃的下半部分整个埋进去，露出的上半部分则被张开的小口全部吞入，龟头伸入喉管，受了刺激的肌肉下意识地挤压，一瞬间强烈的榨取和吸吮感让司低吼一声，挺腰尽数射在了千空口中。

积蓄已久的精液又多又浓，呛得千空咳了几声，从嘴角唇瓣溢出的部分则溅了千空满胸满脸，像是还不太会喝奶的小猫，千空皱着眉头甩了甩脑袋，擦掉眼周那些碍事的白点，弯腰凑过去将司的东西用嘴巴清理干净。

“······我说你这家伙，是不是太作弊了点啊。”几乎是有点发愁地耸拉着眼睑，千空看着眼前无论硬度还是大小都几乎没怎么变的凶器，虽说作为女性而言这也算是自己吸引力的一种证明，但是立派到这种程度说不苦恼是骗人的。

但是无论如何，她这边也快到极限了。

稍微踌躇了一下，千空蹙着眉，微微鼓起脸冲着司张开双臂，那副可爱的样子就像是跌到地上想讨大人一个抱抱的小孩子一样。咽下一口唾液，司明显感到自己心跳漏了一拍，伸出去的手顿了一下，像是害怕自己的力量会把面前的人碰碎一样，司轻柔地扶着千空的腰将她抱回沙发上，禁锢在臂弯中。

头顶的灯光明亮，暖色调的沙发中近乎全裸的恋人噙着一点眼泪躲躲闪闪地看他，纤细的胳膊有意无意地遮挡着胸口，这个可爱的女孩，明明刚才那么多不知廉耻的事情都毫不犹豫毫不扭捏地做下来了，到了要动真格的时候反而比谁都紧张。

司几乎控制不住脸上浮现出的怜爱的神情，拳击手坚固宽大的手掌一贴上覆着薄汗的小腹处的皮肤，仰躺着的身体就会明显传来震动，从纤细的腰到流畅的腿，再到被爱液打湿的薄薄一层黑色绸布，司一眯眼睛，那荷尔蒙气味浓郁的下着就挂到了他的手上，骨节分明，疤痕零星贴附的手掌虎口间挂着女孩子湿漉漉的底裤吊带，这一幕怎么看怎么有种成人影片般的色情感。

千空显然也感受到了这一点，颇羞耻地抬起胳膊将半边脸挡住，身体却诚实地给出了兴奋的反馈。带着笑意，司以并拢两指在阴唇处猛地一刮，指腹和第二个指节处就掬起一捧弧面饱满晶莹的粘液，将来自恋人体内的天然润滑剂涂抹在自己仍旧精神抖擞的性器上，司扣住千空一侧的耻骨，将白皙的大腿打开，露出微微泛红的内侧，俯下身去在不断敏感轻颤的通红耳尖旁轻声说：“那么我就要进去了，千空？”

被那热气呵得几乎要蜷缩起来，千空两只手合起来羞恼地推开笑的眼睛都看不见的男人的脸破罐破摔地说道：“我知道了！知道了！所以赶快进来、嗯——！”

凶巴巴的催促到了末尾陡然转化为一声绵长而娇媚的呻吟，像是自己都震惊于自己居然还能发出这种频率的声音一般，千空瞪大眼睛，通红着脸拼命捂住嘴巴，却又在司下一次的挺腰动作中溃不成军，只能拱起腰杆，发出急促又带着哭腔的喊叫。

“哈啊——啊！嗯嗯、嗯哈！”呼吸的频率根本跟不上，千空脖子不断向后仰去，下身司的性器还没吞入一半，G点被碾压的快感就已经让千空仿佛在经历持续的高潮一般刺激，爱液一股股喷涌出来，打湿了二人的交合处，像是一出又一出热烈的邀请，进一步牵引着那狰狞的性器，为那头炙热而坚硬的野兽的进入提供着便利。

“呼、千空······好厉害，里面，真的很舒服······”司的额头上渗出细汗，仿佛被无数张小嘴吸吮、捋动、舔吻着一般，蠕动着的深处如同天生用来榨取精液的仪器，不断诱惑着他深入、深入、再深入，直到心甘情愿地交付出自己所拥有的一切。

“哈、哈、吵死······了！笨蛋！哈！闭嘴！”双手向下扣紧沙发垫的千空忽然抖了一下，不像是因为刺激，倒像是因为生物本能的对受伤的恐惧和回避，司自然也感觉到了，头部撞上的细腻而脆弱的一层薄膜，是身下人作为纯洁的处女的证明。

与他人的性事他们彼此都是第一次，会存在这种东西也是理所应当的，稍微思索了一下，司俯下身去将不断轻颤的娇小的身躯整个抱住。相比较他作为灵长类最强超过两米的身型，不过是亚洲女孩平均身长的千空显得那么的柔软又脆弱，司几乎是瞬间就心生怜爱，大手缓缓抚摸千空汗涔涔的脊背，司一边亲吻她的耳廓一边轻声问道：“千空，我可以进去吗？”可以拥有你的第一次，你愿意把那样宝贵的东西交给我吗？

耳畔传来一声细弱的啜泣，像是刚出生眼睛还未睁开的崽猫，伸出胳膊把司结实的肩膀环住  
千空抽抽噎噎地答道：“那不是当然的吗！笨蛋司！”

得到当事人毫不迟疑的允许，司也不再磨蹭，为了将千空的痛苦降到最低的快速挺入，伴随着轻不可闻的血肉发出的咕唧声，千空发出一声疼痛的短促尖叫，司紧紧扣着她的后脑勺，维持腰部纹丝不动，深埋在甬道内的柱身处有被温暖液体浇灌的感觉，那是一种与爱液的粘稠截然不同的温暖。

这瞬间的感觉司大概会铭记一生。

几分钟静默无声的等待，千空渐渐恢复了些元气，疼痛依然存在，只是和渴望的酸胀与麻痒混合成了一种更特殊的冲动。摆了摆腰，千空用唇瓣蹭了蹭司的脸侧，“你、动一下，不用管我的反应，动一下、嗯——！”

只允许司进入的地方在包裹的性器动起来的瞬间就苏醒过来，电流般的快感混合着伤口处些微的刺痛感叫人欲罢不能，先前没有全部进入的另一半也被缓缓推入最深入，普通男性根本没可能抵达的子宫口也被隐隐约约刺激到，十几年来都分外浅薄的性别意识在这一刻才格外的清晰起来，透过朦胧的泪眼向上凝视到的灵长类最强筋肉盘扎的立派的肉体，和自己柔软白皙又纤细脆弱的身体有着本质的区别，她作为女性物理上的肉体部分强烈地渴望着作为男性的司的进入和占有，她作为精神的石神千空的部分亦不可避免地被狮子王司的存在吸引。

也许即便他们的性别对掉，或是干脆他们都生为男性或女性他们之间的关系也不会有所改变。但这种身体和心灵完全的契合是那么的幸运而珍贵，这个瞬间，她只是感觉到一切都那么恰如其分，那么准确无误。

没错，他们天生就应该粘在一起的。

脑中得出的结论让千空体内的火焰燃烧的更加热烈，内壁拼命地痉挛、吸吮，将司坚硬的性器吞至最深处，又在被拔出时依依地挽留，被千空骤然活跃起来的媚肉榨取得头皮发麻，司进出的动作愈来愈快，愈来愈深，愈来愈狠，直到千空眼泪流了满脸，只知道仰着脸不断发出带着哭腔的「啊、啊、啊」的尖叫的时候，司才猛地将千空的腰扣住，挺身将自己埋入前所未有的深处。

“啊啊——！！哈啊！哈啊！”乱暴地喘息着，千空被激得双腿乱蹬，头部完全卡进子宫口里了，初经人事的稚嫩器官根本承受不住这种近乎疼痛的快感，扣住男人肩膀的指甲起立，在结实肌肉上留下道道划痕。

“千空、千空、我要去了，在里面可以吗？”微眯着深红棕色沾满情欲的双眸，司神情几乎有些恍惚地看着身下的女孩，似乎是还不敢相信自己真有这样的气运，能将在久远的往昔就憧憬着的美好切实地拥入怀中。

“——可以！可以！现在是、百分之一百亿安全的时候！哈啊——！”千空似乎也失去了一贯冷静思考的能力，高潮在即的内壁疯狂地抽搐痉挛，将司膨胀弹动的阴茎紧勒不放。几乎是在千空话音落下的瞬间司就狠狠敲打进子宫口，将二度射精仍旧数量可观的白浊射了千空一肚子。

“啊啊啊——！！司、司、啊——！”一股股源源不断浇灌在体内的精液仿佛滚烫的岩浆，烫的千空无所适从，只得更紧地将伏在身上的男性躯体牢牢抱住，双腿夹紧司精壮的腰，小腿肚和大腿根都抖的停不下来，直到司将阴茎从阴道里撤出，被干出圆圆一个肉洞的下体中流出二人混合的粘稠体液的时候才些微平静。

即便是这场激烈又漫长的性事已经结束，千空与司也没有立刻分开，灵长类最强坚硬的胸板与千空柔软丰满的双峰挤在一起，随着彼此一轻一重、一急一缓两道呼吸上下起伏着，几分钟的沉默空白，千空忽然抽了一下鼻子，将下巴搁在司的颈窝里，搂住他的脖子，不叫他有机会看到她的眼睛，而后她开口了，声音里还带着肆无忌惮的哭泣和尖叫残留下的沙哑和哽咽，“司······你这家伙，给我好好珍惜啊！”

司闻言怔了一下，千空似乎是眨了眨眼睛，濡湿温热的触感落在他的肩胛，他直觉那是与方才那些生理性的泪水意义截然不同的，饱含着真实情感的泪滴。

“千空······”司心疼地轻唤千空的名字，他还没有完全明白发生了什么事，但他的本能已经催促着他去安慰哭泣着的最爱。但千空叩在他后背上的手制止了他的动作，抬起胳膊盖住自己的眼睛，千空咬牙切齿地骂道：“可恶、给我停下来！为什么······”

越是着急就越是止不住，大颗大颗的眼泪随着翻涌的情绪一股脑地被倾倒出来，叫司简直不知如何是好，只得像是小时候哄因为噩梦而惊醒的未来一样，一面焦灼地柔声说着安慰的话，一面轻轻拍着千空光裸的后背。汗水已经渐渐散去了，肌肤的触感如同丝绸，在只回荡着抽气声的房间里无限地延展开，擦过司的心尖，他震了一下，像是忽然明白了些什么。

千空还在粗鲁地擦着眼泪，手掌从自己细嫩的脸颊上揉过，留下片片充血的红印。平日里都是一副自尊心强盛做什么都游刃有余的样子，在人前哭成这样大概是从未有过吧？但这也证明了她所在意着的事情就是有那样重的分量。

在电视上的时候就看到过很多次了，这个武力作弊的家伙会用怎样压倒性的实力打败对手，早些年被自己硬性下过「不许受无意义的伤」的死命令，展现出的技巧也华丽地让即便是不懂格斗的外行人也沉迷其中，又有着世间罕有的端正容貌，从出道伊始支持者就在不断地增多，这些都是她早就知道的事情了。

但是哪一次也没有这一次这么直观，全球最大的赛事，分量最重的奖项，赢了就代表了获得了整个格斗圈的认可，已经再也没有人会质疑他的实力，合作的橄榄枝和节目出演的邀请也会像雪片一样飞来吧。拳击不是适合长期从事的职业，就算司想她也不会允许，所以为了未来生命的存续，踏上另一个曝光度更高，充斥着闪闪发亮灯光的世界是毋庸置疑的事情。

这个家伙，迟早会先她一步踏入更五光十色的世界，看到更多不同的东西，并不是对自己没有自信，就只是，就只是······

没法用语言表达，本来也不应该是值得她这么激动的事情，但是也许是因为身体的接触让荷尔蒙也躁动起来，胸中翻涌的情绪停不下来，单纯的言语又太苍白，只能化作眼泪，扑簌簌地滚落下来。

“啊！司！你这家伙！”既羞耻又恼恨，对只有自己被扰乱到如此程度深感不公平的千空索性攥起拳头去捶司的后背，力道恐怕还不如这家伙每天在队内训练过后接受的放松按摩这种事她心知肚明，然而不做点什么转移注意力她怕她会哭的更厉害。

但是令她始料未及的是，司猛地将她抱住，脸埋进她的胸口，浓密的黑发将那张漂亮的脸也遮起来，让错愕得一时忘了哭泣的千空也看不真切他的表情，只听得见那颤抖着的，像是在竭力压抑什么情感的声音：“千空······！谢谢！谢谢你······”这么的在乎我。

一直以来自己都是受到千空照顾的存在，无论是在小时候第一次在海滩上相遇的时候她贴在自己脸上的创可贴，还是在得知了他的家庭情况之后常常光顾他家自愿帮助家收拾屋子和照顾未来，抑或是在他做起拳击手之后那些依照他的体制和生活习惯修改过的食谱和便当。

千空不是嘴巴上坦率的人，总把他说成是照顾百夜先生时候的附带，但司却离不开这份无孔不入的温柔，拼命努力站上顶点也是想要让自己变得更加优秀，变得能够坦然得站在千空的身边，即便是拿来和世界上任何一个男人比较也不落败的，配得上千空的男人。

但是，他的这份努力，似乎是让千空感到不安了吗？这样的话······

“千空，我就在这里，哪里也不去。”微微偏过的脸颊茂密的黑发后露出一只温柔的深红棕色眼睛，司的声音如同温度正好的水，轻易地荡涤了千空心中那些杂乱的思绪，“好吗？”

像是被温柔的手从头到尾捋了一遍毛，千空眯起眼睛，渐渐地平静下来，知道刚刚浮现出的和现在脑子里想的都是傻乎乎的念头，但是她却仍然忍不住想刁难一下眼前的男人，反正偶尔任性一点，不就是女朋友对自己男朋友的特权吗？

“那······”千空张开嘴巴，脸颊鼓起一点，红眼睛盯着司，“如果以后发生了那样的事，你准备怎么向千空老师谢罪？”

“嗯······”司偏过头，脸上显露出真实的苦恼，几秒的沉吟，他说道：“如果是那样的话，嗯，就让我被冰冻在冷柜里一直沉睡下去，这样可以吗？”肉体还活着，精神却陷入死一般的沉寂，这就是司能想到的最重的刑罚了。

千空的脸立刻皱了起来，不等司接着说出什么就立刻捂住了他的嘴巴，“闭嘴笨蛋，是问你这种问题的我太蠢了。”她早知道司在伤害自己上从不眨眼睛，这么多年她一直试图教会他如何去善待自己，目前看来成果不怎么显著，但其实也没关系，总有替代方案，反正她这一生大概也不会喜欢上什么别的人了。

啊，这么一想果然还是好不甘心。

突然火气莫名其妙又涌上来的千空推了一把还在喃喃地叫着她名字的司的脸，“起来！变态！沙发都一塌糊涂了，真是的······”

看着立刻又切换回操心家务的单亲留守儿童模式的千空，司盘起腿坐着，不可抑制地轻轻笑出声来。起身拽过一条毯子的千空狐疑地看了他一眼，只差把「在笑什么呢」写在脸上。

“不不，只是千空，我也会帮忙的。”毕竟有一半是他的功劳，司微笑着将手脚都软掉的女孩打横抱起来，向浴室的方向走去，“但是现在还是先清理一下吧？”

“······不需要，现在就给我回去。”

“我明天也可以过来吗？”寒假还没结束，他们理应还有许多时间可以一起度过。

“······给我听人说话啊混蛋！”

啊——！到底谁是男朋友谁是女朋友啊！？

FIN


End file.
